In My Eyes
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Luna Lovegood sees the world in her own unique way. Travel with her through life and see how she deals with the roadblocks that face her, always with a big, goofy smile on her face.


**This is just kind of a thing I thought of, since Luna's an interesting character. It's kind of a character study, really. I might add more stuff, including the guy I like to ship Luna with, but this most likely will be the only chapter I write.**

**I added some, you know, my own stuff in for the fic like Luna chatting with Hagger and all, and if I get anything wrong PLEASE tell me! Just don't be a jerk about it.**

**Harry Potter is not mine, otherwise you would see the name [PERSONAL INFO WITHHELD] on the covers instead of J. K. Rowling. Enjoy! In the meantime, I've got some Nargles to go look for.**

I had a friend once.

It wasn't for a very long time, mind you, but it was enough to make me think about what it's like to have them. An interesting experience, but I think being alone is more my speed.

It was about three years ago, on this very train. I was reading a Muggle book I have grown quite fond of. I still enjoy re-reading it, in fact. It's called _The Hobbit_. It's about as fascinating as myself, and I have always enjoyed the colorful English language of past writers. I believe it was part of a series but I have no desire to read the others. This one was good enough, why bother with other unnecessary books when this one satisfies me so?

I was sitting in a compartment, alone, when I was rudely interrupted by the door opening. I tried to ignore it and focus on my book, but the perpetrator plopped down quite loudly on the seat in front of me and asked, "Hey, why are you reading that upside-down?"

Oh, did I omit to mention? I find books much more entertaining when they are upside-down. I have to work to read them and it is much more of a challenge this way. I told her this.

She gave me an odd stare but then shrugged and stuck out her hand. "Guess it's just a wizard thing. My name is Rebecca Timmons. I'm brand new to the Wizard world 'cause neither of my folks are wizards."

I shook her hand. "Luna Lovegood. A pleasure. Both of my parents are wizards, so I can answer any questions you like." I regretted my words immediately as she smiled and sank into the chair with relief spread across her face.

"Thank goodness! All I got from the wizard who delivered my letter was that Muggles were non-wizards and that Hogwarts was a school and all of the stuff I needed," explained Rebecca. "Otherwise, I'm completely clueless!"

I sighed and dog-eared my book. "So what would you like to know?"

"Is it true that the Wizard world has unicorns and dragons and stuff?" she asked, her eyes shining. My eyebrows raised and I smiled in spite of myself.

"I like that, you know the right questions to ask," I said excitedly, leaning forward. "Now, sure, you've got those, but that's not all that impressive. No, the _really _interesting creatures are the Nargles and the heliopaths and, most importantly, the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," I explained, lifting a finger to seem important. "They're really rare and nobody has ever seen them." I was then reminded of an unpleasant fact and I leaned back with a frown on my face. "Unfortunately, many people deny their existence. It's a shame, really. You believe me, right?"

Rebecca considered for a moment and then smiled. "Makes as much sense as everything else here, huh?"

I grinned.

We chatted more about the creatures that my father and I have studied so hard, and suddenly we were almost at Hogwarts! We hurriedly changed into our robes as the engine slowed and soon came to a halt. I grinned broadly; it was dark and the air was almost sinister. "Excellent," I breathed. Rebecca and I clambered out of the train with the other students. I began to go along with the others, and I was fascinated at the creatures pulling the carriages. They were skeletal creatures with shiny black coats hanging off of their horse-like bodies. I went forward to get close enough to pet one when I felt the back of my cloak yanked and I was pulled away from the crowd. I faced a tall, older redheaded boy with glasses and a quite pompus expression. "Hullo," I said cheerfully.

"I don't remember seeing you. Are you a first year?" he inquired.

"Why, yes! How did you know that? My, quite a lovely place here, I can't wait to get to the school," I breathed with a huge smile.

The boy, instead of smiling back and sending me away with a pat on the back, frowned and said in a quite annoyed voice, borderline angry even, "It's my job to know the students, for I am a _prefect._" He brandished his badge. "And you shouldn't be here, you should be at the boats! Hagrid has most likely left by now, how could you not hear him calling for first years?"

I shrugged. "Lost in my own thoughts, I suppose. I tend to do that sometimes, it's a rather bad habit."

"Come with me," hissed the boy, dragging me to the lake. There was a large fleet of boats, most of them already quite far from shore by then. Luckily, there was one left, which a quite large man was getting ready to push off. "Oi, Hagrid! I've got one more for you!" He shoved me towards the boat and stormed off. It didn't hurt, really, so I wasn't bothered. But his demeanor—

"I'll trust you to behave more kindly next time, thank you," I called in a cheery voice. I plopped into the boat and suddenly felt a twinge of annoyance. Where had my newfound friend been? I do not remember when I had lost her, but I was sure she had been with me as we got off of the boats. Could she not have alerted me? For Hagrid's voice was hard to ignore. "So sorry that I must trouble you with my presence," I stated.

"No trouble," he said kindly. "Though I can't understand yer not hearin' my voice an' all. It's not like I'm hard to listen ter."

"Oh, I was just fascinated by the horses," I explained.

Hagrid blinked. "Horses?"

"The ones drawing the carriages, they're so pretty. I'd love to pet one," I sighed dreamily, for I certainly did. Little did I know that I was talking to the right man about magical creatures.

He smiled broadly. "I see, yeh like the thestrals, eh? Yeah, they're great, jus' gotta bad reputation." And he was off. First talking about thestrals—did you know you had to see someone die to be able to see them? Thank you, Mum!—and then going on to talk about different magical creatures, which went onto that being a subject at Hogwarts and how much he wanted to teach that subject. "Eh, but I'm jus' the gamekeeper, an' I'm really lucky to have gotten this job in the firs' place," he said moodily.

"I'm sure it will happen someday," I said in an attempt to soothe him. Then an idea hit me—well, why hit me, I think it would be better if someone said that an idea brushed me. It wouldn't be so nice of the idea to just come up and hit me, would it? I think brushed would be better, because perhaps Idea would turn around and apologize, and I would insist that it's quite all right, and we'd begin a conversation. Anyway, when the idea brushed by me, I asked, "So, what are your thoughts on the elusive Crumple Headed-Snorkack?" Hagrid threw his head back and laughed, which caused my smile to become a frown. This was not a good sign. I know, for it has been the reaction of many I met since I was born.

"Yeh've been readin' _The Quibber_, I suppose?" boomed Hagrid.

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"Take my advice an' read something worth readin', because tha's just a silly magazine. They don' know anything about magical creatures, mark my words."

Oh, how I hate when people do that! That was the first time it had happened, but little did I know it would be happening quite often in my future. My eyes narrowed. "Sorry to hear that it's so insulting. By the way, my father's the editor." I turned away and folded my arms, oblivious to Hagrid's stuttering apologies and "I didn' know"s.

Fortunately for me, we soon arrived at the school. While the other students were awestruck and gasping and breathing, "Whoaa…" as if they had seen a Snorkack, I simply nodded approvingly and said, "It'll do." Hagrid cocked an eyebrow at me (I pretended not to notice), left the boat, walked up to the large door, and knocked hard. Behind the door, a face appeared. It was a very unhappy face, with very greasy hair and a big hook nose. Wordlessly, he opened the door and we got to see the large hall. It was beautiful, just as beautiful as I'd heard. I couldn't mask my amazement.

"Are we outside?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and—lo and behold!—the stars were visible! I heard another voice reply, "Of course we aren't, it's supposed to look like that."

Then came the Sorting. I found it delightful when the hat began singing, I always enjoy a good song. This one was hard to follow but as I said, I enjoy a challenge. My father, being in Hufflepuff, would most likely want me to be in the same House as me but I'd prefer something different. Mum was in Ravenclaw. I think I want to follow in her footsteps.

"Lovegood, Luna!" My head snapped up. Excellent!

The Sorting Hat slipped over my eyes, making me feel safe and secure. Then it began to talk.

"Oh, I see…avid readers, Ravenclaw's looking for those…" Ravenclaw! How excellent! "Aha, I caught that! Yes, you would certainly pull your own in there…well, then, looks like RAVENCLAW!" I smiled broadly as I slipped the hat off and placed it onto the stool daintily. I skipped to the table of Ravenclaws, getting a pat on the back from one of the sixth year prefects, a girl who I later learned was called Penelope Clearwater. Interesting; remember that pompus brat from earlier? Yes, this was his girlfriend!

I watched idly as the long line of students slowly began to dwindle until…

"Timmons, Rebecca!" That girl I met! A few seconds passed—"RAVENCLAW!" This was great, I could confront her now!

I waved a hand and Rebecca grinned as she began to make her way towards me, but before she could a few _snooty _girls linked arms with her and drew her away! The fiends! As I could not handle that, I made my way over to her when supper began. I placed my hands on my hips as I looked at Rebecca. "Why didn't you tell me Hagrid was calling for first years?" I hissed.

Rebecca shrugged. "I thought you'd have heard him. How was I supposed to know you were deaf?" The other girls giggled and she laughed nervously, as if asking "Was that okay?" Then she turned back to me. "The girls told me _all _about your Snorkaks. They seem _fascinating!_" Her new friends chuckled.

It doesn't take much for me to realize people are mocking me. I still kept cheerful. "I'm not deaf, just thoughtful. Imaginative, one would say." They looked at each other like they were trying hard not to laugh.

"What did 'Becca say your name was? Luna? Or was it Loony?" one of them snickered. The others roared with laughter. "Loony, Loony, Loony! Loony Lovegood!" they chanted. My face turned red as I looked at Rebecca. She looked a bit remorseful, but it turned into a sneer. "Get back to your chair, _Loony_," she spat with mirth.

I did so, with the knowledge that my friend was gone. Forcing myself not to cry, I went back to my chair. I ate some food, and it was quite good, but what really made me feel better was the pudding. It was the best food I had ever tasted, and nobody else seemed to be interested in it, so I drowned myself in pudding. With a smile and a full belly, I followed the rest of the Ravenclaws, the prefect Penelope explaining the way to the common room and how we were to answer a riddle to go inside. Seemed simple enough, and I absolutely loved riddles. My trunk was safely on one of the beds, and I plopped onto it. Hearing voices that belonged to the traitor Rebecca and friends, I smiled and sat on the bed, making sure they knew I was in here.

"Ugh," one of them snorted, "it's Loony."

"Yup," I said happily, "it's Loony all right! I'll try not to bother you all, so don't mind me!" I busied myself with getting my bed decorated with my personal belongings and slipping into my night things. I allowed myself to drift off into comfortable sleep…My last thought was that I was going to enjoy this…

Ah, but I have digressed quite far from the topic of friends, haven't I? Yes, I had a friend. But she wasn't very much of a real friend. She and her friends continued to bully me for the next few years, hiding my things and the like. It was fun, though; it was much like a game. I later on attained acquaintances like that Weasley girl, but never anyone who I really called a friend…

Oh. Someone wants to come into my compartment, do they? I suppose I'll have to let them…looks like it's that Harry Potter fellow and a few of his friends…oh, well, I guess a companion or two wouldn't hurt.

Maybe I could make a friend.

**Hope you liked this chappie!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
